Detective in Training
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Three strange things have happened. 1 Sakura’s family inherits a P.I. agency. 2 The management of the agency is contesting the will. 3 Her crush, Yukito, is in some serious trouble. What’s she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Detective in training**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any characters presently linked with CCS at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

---

Summary:

_Three strange things have happened. 1) Sakura's family inherits a P.I. agency. 2) The management of the agency is contesting the will. 3) Her crush, Yukito, is in some serious trouble. What's she going to do?_

---

What on earth are we going to do with a detective agency?

_**Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoeda**_

Isn't it strange how a simple phone call can turn things topsy-turvy?

So there it was, one simple Monday morning, with all the morning blues that follow. And I was just having my breakfast of pancakes and all of a sudden, the phone starts ringing.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. That's all I can remember.

But what happened next, I don't remember. If I had to guess though, it went along these lines:

**Me:** Hello, who is this? _(I didn't say Kinomoto residence; because I was pretty sure it was no one we knew, as no one calls us at 8 a.m. in the morning)._

**Caller:** Is this the Kinomoto residence?

_Shoot, how'd he know?_

**Me: **Yes, may I please know who's speaking?

**Caller:** Oh good! I was worried there for a moment! This is my first time doing this, you know _(she trailed off, and said some stuff which I really didn't catch. Then suddenly, she went back to being composed and professional). _I'm calling on behalf of Hiiragizawa and Akizuki – I'm not one of the senior partners, though, it's my dad who's there and I sort of just naturally had to follow in his footsteps – er, yes. At any rate, we have called you because of a will belonging to Mr. Reed.

_This person has seriously got the __wrong__ number._

**Me: **And who exactly is this 'Mr. Reed'?

At this moment, Touya interrupts and asks, "Who's the caller, monster?" and then he laughs because he thinks he made up a great rhyme, but I thought it was really mean. However, I couldn't say so because I was a little preoccupied at the moment.

Yeah, that was a real understatement.

I didn't answer him of course. I wished Touya'd just be a good brother for a while and let me figure out exactly what this caller was saying, but _no_, he sashayed next to me and asked: "Seriously, monster, who is it? If it's a guy, don't worry, his bones will be broken in a second."

Suddenly I just burst out.

"**Touya! For the millionth time I am ****not**** a monster! How many times do I have to say it before it gets into your head? And this caller is not a guy! And how on earth can you break the bones of guy if you don't know his name and no one can travel up to this point faster than the speed of light?"**

**Caller: **Excuse me, but is everything all right?

**Me: **No, it's just my brother. But who exactly _is _Mr. Reed?

**Caller: **You'll find out later. Please visit the headquarters of Akizuki – no wait! It's _Hiiragizawa _and Akizuki. It is a requirement for all members of the Kinomoto family to be present.

The caller gave me the address to get there (after we arrived in Tokyo, of course) and the instructions to getting there. She also told me that we had to be present on this very important date: 17th of October, 2007 at 4:30 pm.

When I got off the phone, father asked me gently, "Who was it?" I noticed Touya was sulking at a corner, obviously angry that his younger sister had grown a bit into a rebel. But I was too stunned to care (at the time, of course!) and looked straight at father. I started babbling.

"– There must be a mistake! I mean, we don't even know anyone named Reed? How can this be –"

"Sakura, calm down," father gently said. "Now, tell me, what exactly happened?"

Touya stopped sulking, and seemed interested by what I was going o say (wow! This was a first!), leaning slightly towards me from behind father.

"That was a lawyer from a law firm called Hiiragizawa and Akizuki. They're in charge of the will of a man called Mr. Reed."

I was too stunned to continue. I heard Touya say something along the lines of, "_Hiiragizawa and Akizuki? _Isn't that a prestigious law firm in Tokyo?"

But I couldn't be sure. Father gently prodded me for answers. "What did the caller say?"

I drew in a deep breath and said, "She said we'd inherited a detective agency. We're going to have to go to Tokyo on Wednesday."

And zombie-like, I went up to my room.

---

_**Touya Kinomoto, Tomoeda**_

After Sakura walked away up the stairs to her room (zombie-like, I might add. I should really changer her nickname from _monster _to _zombie_), I looked at dad. She really should act more grown up. She's already seventeen. And I think, b the way she's acting, she's forgotten today was a school day.

Okay, back to shocking news on hand.

"So, dad, do you know anyone named Reed?"

Dad shook his head. It must come as a shock for him. Our family (with – to my never-ending annoyance – the exception of my _darling _sister Sakura) was rather introverted. Sakura was a homebody to, but she was an extrovert.

Enough about Sakura! Gaaaaah! Why are elder brothers cursed with paranoia?

There I go again _(sigh)._

The phone rang again. This time, it was me who yelled, _"I'll get it!"_

This time it was Yukito who called.

"What's up?" I must confess, I was a little surprised. Yukito was all the way up in Tokyo.

At the time, I brushed aside the fact that we had to go to Tokyo in two days to be insignificant and the fact that Yukito was in Tokyo to be a coincidence. But now, I'm not so sure.

"Well, I can't really say the details, but –"

"Just say it, Yukito!" The nervousness apparent in his voice made me concerned. He is, after all, a good friend of mine.

"Touya," he began. I have never heard him speak in this kind of tone.

"_I'm in deep trouble."_

---

_**Syaoran Li, Hong Kong**_

Mother was crying. It all started with the telephone call.

I didn't understand. Mother had never been reduced to tears, not since father died. Granted, she wasn't as hysterical as she had been when father had died. Yet, I was undeniable that she was sad. It was all very confusing, you see, because Lis never show emotions.

Something horrible must have happened. Curious, I wondered what had happened.

As soon as mother hung up the phone, I briskly walked to her side. I remember myself asking her what happened, but all that burst out was tears.

"Mother," I soothed her. "Calm down. What happened?"

She touched my cheek, as if I weren't her nearly eighteen-year old son, but rather, her four year old little boy. "Oh, Syaoran, your uncle Reed died!"

I was stunned. He had seemed so – healthy – when I last saw him. He had the same twinkle in his eyes, and the same learned face. The only thing that was different was that he was a little tired, but –

"I don't believe it," I whispered under my breath. But even though it was only a whisper, mother burst into another fresh set of tears.

One may wonder, who am I to care so much about Clow Reed, a famous undercover spy and detective? For that, I will have to disclose information about myself, which before I had never deigned to do so.

My name is Syaoran Li. I am the heir to the Li Clan, which owns a considerable number of companies, either wholly owned or a subsidiary of Li Corporations, a company begun by father before his death, when I was four years old.

It was at that time that my uncle, Clow Reed, who was a distant cousin of my father on his mother's side, had returned from England, where his father was born. I don't know the exact particulars, but I believe it was due to a failed relationship with some woman that he left for the first place. He went to England, she left for Japan. And –

Anyway, he came back when my father died. Ever since then, he'd been sort of a father figure to me, teaching me not only about my responsibilities as the heir to the Li clan (the elders had appointed him among one of my tutors – I have only been home-schooled, never public-schooled), but also about observation skills and discipline, skills he had acquired as a detective. He had trained me so well, I was even able to become part of his team when I was sixteen, helping to solve many cases during the interim.

And now he was dead?

How could that be?

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, mother?"

"You were listed under the beneficiaries of the will."

"So?"

"We have to be at a law firm in Tokyo for the hearing the will."

I sighed. I went up to the practice hall and practice my fighting skills, pounding my frustration against a punchbag.

---

Author's Note:

Ahhhh! So I came up with a new story! You like, you like? I've never seen a plot like this before, so I thought, why not?

Enjoy,

lianneharmony


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective in training**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any characters presently linked with CCS at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

---

Summary:

_Three strange things have happened. 1) Sakura's family inherits a P.I. agency. 2) The management of the agency is contesting the will. 3) Her crush, Yukito, is in some serious trouble. What's she going to do?_

---

Everything is happening so fast – I'm a little confused

_**Touya Kinomoto, Tomoeda**_

I hung up the phone, after Yukito had told me what happened. I can't tell anyone how shocked I had been when I heard what Yukito said.

"_Touya – I'm – I'm under police custody."_

What the hell? Yukito, the goody-two-shoes?

I have known Yukito for eight years, since he first transferred to Tomoeda when we were in the tenth grade, we've been inseparable ever since. He practically grew up with me and Sakura. We're like brothers, and Sakura is our little sister. It helped that his grandparents were always travelling and he was orphaned and most of the time he was the only one at home.

At any rate, not once did Yukito ever display criminal tendencies.

But then again, he's been living in Tokyo for 3 years, pursuing his career choice of psychology –

No, no, no, _no_! What am I thinking? Yukito would never do anything to get himself arrested.

_(Sigh.)_

"What did you do, Yukito?" I asked him, wearily, during the conversation. How bad could it be?

"That's a problem, Touya."

_What?_

"_I don't know what I've done."_

Maybe this detective agency is a good thing.

I turned around, and saw father and Sakura eyeing me worriedly.

"What happened, Touya?" Sakura voiced out her concern, forgetting to shield the fact that she adored Yukito – hello! Not that that'd help! Everyone in Tomoeda – well, those who know Sakura, at least – knows that Sakura has had the hugest crush on Yukito.

"Yukito's – _under arrest_."

"What?"

"I think we should see him as soon as we get to Tokyo."

"Of course!" Dad was all worried, especially as he saw Yukito as a sort of surrogate son.

We immediately made plans to go to Tokyo. We started packing for a week's stay there, because you know how twisted all this law cases can turn out, especially since we don't know these people and this Mr. Reed, so his relatives must be pretty annoyed. Besides, we had to get some stuff for Yukito, who reports that until we arrive to bail him out, he'll be stuck in lockup like some – criminal!

_No!_

We only managed to finish packing late at night, and the next flight to Tokyo was on Wednesday, two days from now.

"Oh dear, poor Yukito," Sakura whispered sadly. She thought no one could hear her, but I heard her, and I frowned. What business dos she have, after all, to be liking guys romantically?

--- 

_**Sakura Kinomoto, Tokyo**_

Tokyo is _amazing_. Amazing!

Of course, Touya believes it's dangerous for a young seventeen-year old girl to go around Tokyo by herself. I'm not _five!_ And besides, I'm always allowed to go around Tomoeda by myself! But no, even father agrees it's dangerous. So here I am, stuck in a hotel in Tokyo, even though I really want to see how Yukito's doing.

I'd be really excited if only I weren't so confused.

At any rate, we're walking there. Since our hotel's in the middle of the city, it's just 10 minutes' walk from anywhere that matters.

We've just arrived, so I'm exhausted. So is father and Touya. We planned to visit Yukito (oh, Yukito, how hard your trials must have been in Tokyo – don't worry, we'll help you!), but I – I –

_(Yawn.)_

I'm so sleepy.

---

_**Syaoran Li, Tokyo**_

"They're late," I growled, under my breath.

The 'they' I was referring too was another family, the Kinomoto family, who apparently was unknown to Reed. What his connections with them were, I don't know and I don't care. Obviously, they do not respect him enough to appear on time. And – to add to the disgrace – they weren't even ten minutes late.

It's 5:05 p.m., and there's no sight of these people.

I amused myself by observing the other people in the room. It seemed like we would have been the sole beneficiaries of the will, if it were not for that Kinomoto family, but oh well. A young man about my age with glasses shielding his dark blue eyes and hair so black it seemed blue-black instead seemed to be our lawyer, and he was assisted by a relatively pretty girl who looked like a hippie with a part of her brown hair in a braid.

In a professional sort of way, the glasses-wearing man sighed. "I suppose we should head straight to reading the will."

I agreed fervently. I mean, these people should learn to be on time.

Mother, who was the only other person in the room besides me, the other man and his hippie assistant as well as being the only other Li (since the Li family was so large the law-firm had kindly asked that only two representatives need to be sent), whispered to me, "Which of your uncles belongings would you rather have?"

"Mother!"

"You're one of the beneficiaries. Which of his belongings would you have?"

"We're supposed to remember his memory, not fight over his belongings."

"Of course, but since you seem to be the sole beneficiary of most of his belongings, which would you have?"

"The detective agency," I replied hesitantly. "It has sentimental value."

I had barely noticed the glasses-wearing guy stopped with all the legal introductions of a will and had headed straight into the part dividing his belongings.

"To Su Yung, I leave all the contents of vault –"

Who on earth was Su Yung? But I kept listening.

"That upon her death, should transfer to her next of kin." He paused. "That would be me."

O-kay.

"To Syaoran Li, my beloved nephew, I leave all my liquid assets as well as my residences in Tokyo and Hong Kong, to help him live a happy life, the life which had always been intended for him. My last words to him are: _Follow your dreams where they lead you, and make your life mean something."_

**The life that had been intended for me**. He used to sigh as he said those words to me, ever since I was younger, and I always wondered how much he had suffered in life.

"The Li Clan will receive all my long-term assets, excluding the Reed Detective Agency."

I was shocked. _Excluding _the Reed Detective Agency? What did that mean?

_It can't be._

"And finally, to the Kinomoto family, that is, Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura Kinomoto, I leave them the Reed Detective Agency, with requests that the workforce be kept and that they will run the agency to help others."

"This must be a joke," I remarked, standing up.

"_Syaoran!" _Mother exclaimed, shocked that I was making a scene. But I could see she herself was confused.

"Sorry we're late!" A voice rang out. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my father and brother! I hope we did not inconvenience anyone!"

A brown-haired girl who looked slightly younger than me came in. She had sparkling green-eyes, and was so happy, that in normal circumstances, I would not mind striking an alliance with her. But I had just been notified that my uncle had decided to give the management of his most treasured possession to someone he never knew.

There was no way I would let my uncle's most treasured possession to leave the family. This should be mine! I know I sound selfish, but I cannot explain how much that agency meant to me! I worked there, I learnt there, it was the only thing closest to him, and I wanted it.

I turned around and frowned at the girl. She must have been scared, because she took a few steps backwards.

"We'll be contesting the will for the ownership of Reed Detective agency. Be prepared. I'm part of the management, so I'll be able to build a case against your ownership of the agency."

And I sauntered out of the room.

---

Author's Note:

Long chapter. Enjoy! And thanks for reading! Do remember to review!

Enjoy,

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**Li-Saku-Chan**

mirabellove

**rosedreamer101**

Thanks for reviewing chapter 1, you guys!


End file.
